


Say My Name

by Samunderthelights



Series: Zalex Week 2020 [6]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Games, M/M, Short & Sweet, Zalex, Zalexweek2020, zalexweek2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Alex and Zach play a game of Who Am I?--Zalex Week 2k20 : Day 6 - Games
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall, Zalex - Relationship
Series: Zalex Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820161
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: Zalex Week 2k20





	Say My Name

“Am I James Dean?” Alex asks, the smile on Zach’s face growing bigger. “Am I?”

“Yeah,” Zach says, as Alex takes the post-it note from his forehead, and double-checks the name written down on it. “You’re really good at this. I probably won’t get this one.”

“You got all the other ones,” Alex says, as he writes down another name, before sticking the note onto Zach’s head. “You definitely know this one.”

“I only guessed the last one because you pretty much told me.”

Alex shrugs, as he grabs a handful of popcorn, Zach already looking confused before he has even started guessing. It makes Alex smile to himself, but Zach doesn’t even notice, too busy thinking about who he could possibly be.

“Am I a woman?”

“No.”

“Right… am I an actor?”

“Not an actor.”

“Singer?”

“No.”

“Athlete?”

“I guess?” Alex shrugs.

“You guess? You do know who this guy is, right?” Zach laughs. “You're the one who wrote it down.”

“Fine, yes, he’s an athlete.” Ales rolls his eyes.

“Is he any good at what he does?”

“I think so.”

“Right…,” Zach says, taking the longest time before finally coming up with another question. “Do we like this guy?”

“He’s not bad,” Alex says, trying his best to keep the smile off his face. “I didn’t think I’d like him at first, but he has definitely grown on me.”

“Is this someone who is older? Is this guy even still alive?”

“He is,” Alex chuckles, not sure who Zach is thinking of, but he probably couldn’t be any more wrong. “He’s the same age as us.”

“Oh, right…” Zach nods. “Wait, this guy is our age, and he’s an athlete? What does he do?”

“Can’t tell you.”

Zach grabs a handful of popcorn, but he seems to be too lost in thoughts, because the popcorn grows sticky in his hand, as he tries to think through the information he has gathered so far.

“This guy is famous, right? Have I already asked that?”

“No,” Alex laughs. “He’s not.”

“But we know him?” Zach asks, realizing that he has been thinking about this all wrong. “Wait… is this guy on the team?”

Alex nods, certain that it won’t be long before Zach figures it out now, but when he can almost see the cogs in his head turning, he shakes his head, because he keeps doing this, overthinking it, when he could probably have guessed most of the people on his notes in four or five questions.

“And we like him?”

“I do, anyway.”

“Yeah?” Zach laughs. “Is he good-looking?” he asks, a knowing grin on his face. “Would you go out with this guy?”

Alex hesitates for a moment, because this isn’t the way he thought he would come out to Zach, but then he nods.

“Yeah, I would.”

“He must be pretty special then,” Zach says, but when Alex begins to blush, he continues on with the game, not wanting to take it too far and force him back into his shell. “Am I friends with him? Wait, is it Justin?”

“No! You think I would go out with Justin? Seriously?”

“Not Justin then. So…”

“You’re a fucking idiot, Zach.” Alex rolls his eyes, seriously regretting suggesting they’d play this game. “Just forget it, yeah?”

“Sure,” Zach says, but when he wants to grab the note from his forehead, Alex stops him. “What? You don’t want me to know? Don’t worry, I won’t tell him,” he laughs, ignoring Alex’s pleading look. But when he checks out the note, and he sees the name, he sighs. “Right.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I guess I should have asked if he was an idiot, right?” Zach asks, but when Alex keeps avoiding his eyes, he pats his knee. “Look, man…”

“Don’t, okay? Just forget what I said.”

“I don’t want to,” Zach admits, Alex sinking down deeper into his seat, too embarrassed to face him any longer. “Were you serious about wanting to go out with me?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know, okay?”

Alex can’t help but notice the hurt look on Zach’s face, but he isn’t sure which way to take it.

“There’s something else I should have asked about him.”

“Don’t.” Alex rolls his eyes, staring down at his hands, not willing to play this game any longer. “It’s embarrassing enough, okay? I don’t need you trying to…”

“Alex, look at me,” Zach says, but Alex won’t. So he pats his knee again, this time letting his hand linger there, and it’s enough to make Alex look up at him. “I’ve been trying to ask you out for months.”

“What?”

“Remember that time I suggested we’d go to the movies?” Zach laughs. “I was so nervous, and then when I finally asked you…”

“That was a date?”

“It was supposed to be,” Zach laughs. “Until you invited Clay to come along.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah. I tried again, but every time I ask you to hang out…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alex asks. “I thought we were just hanging out, you know, as friends.”

“We were. Sort of. But yeah, I’d like to go out with you. For real this time.”

Alex stares down at the card in Zach’s hand, at his name scribbled down on it, and he can’t help but smile to himself. He had simply run out of ideas, and he figured it’d be a laugh for Zach to have to guess himself, but he had not for once second thought it would lead to this.

“So uh… this guy?”

“What about him?”

“Would you kiss him?” Zach asks, a smile on his face, but Alex can see how nervous he is. It only makes him like him more, and he finds himself nodding, before leaning in for a quick, nervous kiss.

“How about another round?” Zach then asks, and Alex raises an eyebrow, a daring smile on his face. “I meant the game! Unless you want to…”

Before Zach gets to finish his sentence, Alex has already kissed him, their kisses still a little nervous, but there is something new and exciting about it, and when they look at each other, they can’t help but laugh.

“Is this why wanted to play this game?”

“Oh yeah, this is exactly how I planned it,” Alex says, his sarcasm going unnoticed by Zach for a moment, but when he realizes, he flashes a sheepish grin.

“I probably should have guessed it was me…”

“You think?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr : https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
